Tarpaulins are frequently used for covering and uncovering vehicle bodies, such as truck bodies. It is desirable that such tarpaulin systems include some means for conveniently moving the tarpaulin to and from its covered and uncovered conditions, as well as to intermediate positions if desired. A conventional manner of manipulating the tarpaulin is by means of some form of handle which would be rotated, for example, to move the tarpaulin from its completely covered position to its uncovering position. There is a danger with conventional arrangements that the handle might slip from the operator and spin at a fast speed causing injury to the operator. A further concern is that the handle might inadvertently be manipulated, such as during truck movement to effect the degree of covering of the tarpaulin.